


A Reflection of Yourself

by fowo



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lizzy Stride should be a warning in herself, Open Relationship, Pegging, Porn, what else is there in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy and Daud have known each other for a long time, and sometimes, their lives overlap for a short moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. after Coldridge

Lizzy is a bony, angular lump under the thin blanket. She didn't regain consciousness for all of the way back from Coldridge to Rudshore. Daud thinks sleeping in a real bed will help her get better, but at the same time it's more than worrying to see Lizzy Stride so calm and quiet. It's nothing he's prepared to associate with her.

 

Apart from the bruises and cuts in her face, she has two broken ribs, both wrists sprained, and the handprint marks on the inner side of her thighs speaks volumes of the prison's hospitality. Daud had Feodor and Akila patch her up and do everything they could, but after that, it's on Lizzy's will to live alone. She has been out cold for two days now. Daud is in a hurry to get to Brigmore; there's a cold panic in his neck that he cannot explain and honestly, rather wouldn't, anyway. But Lizzy is more important right now: He needs her boat, yes, but he also needs  _her_ . Billie is gone and Lizzy is all he has left. Not for the first time, he has to admit to himself that she is his lifebelt.

 

It's long, quiet hours, sitting alone by her bed. "Couldn't burden anyone of you with her," he tells the Whalers, and they don't argue, of course they don't. He reads, so the silence doesn't grow too big in his head.

 

She wakes up in the small hours of the third morning. "Daud?" she asks, and her voice is broken and hoarse. Daud startles awake from a light snooze; blissfully void of dreams or nightmares.

 

"What the fuck," Lizzy croaks, and Daud feels a weight lifted from his shoulders. She's still Lizzy, and she'll survive.

 

He puts the book away. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Like shit," Lizzy says. She raises her hand from under the blanket, pushing her greasy hair away from her face. Her choice of words doesn't surprise him: She certainly looks like shit. Honestly, she smells like shit, too, beautifully blending in with Rudshore's natural perfume. The movement makes her groan with pain, but she tries to sit up anyway. Daud leans in to help, but she swats him away with a snarl. She settles with a huff against the wall, looking around. "Where in the Void am I?" she asks, eying the bandages around her wounds. She's wearing one of the uniform Whaler shirts; it's too big on her wiry shoulders, the bone underneath sticking out, but it's clean, at least.

 

"My hideout," Daud says calmly. The infirmary is one of the few almost dry houses in the Flooded District, a little ways away from the Chamber of Commerce, well-hidden behind ruins, and all entrances sealed shut for everyone but those with his abilities. Even with the Arcane Bond, wounds and illness are a serious threat, and Daud takes the Whalers' health seriously. And Lizzy, although he wishes it was different, doesn't seem to be affected by his benefits.

 

"Shoulda said something, I woulda brung flowers," Lizzy says, clicking her teeth.

 

Daud almost smiles. "Do you remember what happened?" he asks then. He watches Lizzy groan and rub her head, feeling the bruises and wounds.

 

"Edgar sold me out," she mutters. "City Watch comes and takes me away. Killed Malcolm, the little rats." She frowns. "He was a good man. Dumb as horse shit though."

 

"Not mutually exclusive," Daud says, and Lizzy snorts with a nod before looking away. He knows the pain of losing men, too close for comfort. He shares Lizzy's silence.

 

She huffs when she gets uncomfortable under his patient stare. "They put me in Coldridge and I think that's it." She shrugs. "What a miserable place to die. The empress' bodyguard aside, who ever got out of that shit hole alive?"

 

"Lizzy Stride, apparently," Daud says smoothly. "They're looking all over the city for you."

 

Lizzy perks up. "Did my bounty go up?"

 

He can't help but grin now. "Didn't check, but I think it should."

 

"Sweet." She flashes him her small, pointy teeth in a smile. "That means it's higher than yours now, huh."

 

He leans back in his chair and folds his arms and legs. "That's just because nobody ever gets to see me work. Nobody knows I got you out, and they're blaming Attano for the death of the empress, and  _he's_ thirty-thousand coin heavy."

 

"Yeah, he's—" She pauses. "What the fuck," she says then, sitting up and ignoring all the painful pangs that come with it. "That was you? You killed Jessamine Kaldwin?"

 

"I did." He stares cold and hard at her, hoping she might get the hint. He's not willing to talk about it.

 

Lizzy, as always, has a morbid fascination with wounds, even the ones that aren't visible, and pries further. "Who wanted her dead?"

 

"What's it matter?" Daud asks.

 

"Come on, tell me," Lizzy reaches out to grab the hem of his coat and give it a tug. "I promise I'm not gonna tell."

 

He snorts and grabs her hand—mindful of the injuries—to shove it away. "Now that you're awake, you should eat," he tells her. "As soon as you can walk, we're getting you back to your ship."

 

"Right," she says, slipping back down under the covers to lie down. "You wanted me to take you upriver? Where do you want to go, and why?"

 

"I'll tell you later," he says as he gets up, putting the chair aside. "First I'll get you some food. Rest."

 

She doesn't object, only nods. It speaks volumes about how weak and hungry she has to be, not that she would ever admit such a thing. Daud looks back over his shoulder to see her bury herself under the blanket and close her eyes as he leaves the room.

 

She's asleep again when he returns a little later, a bowl of steaming soup in his hands. A few pale chunks of whale meat are floating underneath big patches of liquid fat on the top. It's not much for taste, but warm and salty. He's also found a bottle of Morley ale. Not very healthy either, but he knows she'll appreciate it more than tea, and it will help against the pain. For that, he has a ration of Sokolov's elixir from his own supply. Anything to get her back on her feet.

 

"Wake up, Lizzy," he says softly as he puts the bowl down on a little stool that serves as a night table. She doesn't react, and he reaches out to carefully touch her. Her face twitches into a frown. She groans, and between the dark circles under her eyes and bruises, he sees her lids open just a little.

 

"Daud," she murmurs.

 

"I can't help but think we're having the same conversation over and over," he says and smiles a little. "I brought you food. You need to eat."

 

This time she lets him help her into a sitting position, and he hands her the bowl so she can eat. They both hear her stomach growl loudly, but he ignores it. Her hand is shaking as she grabs the spoon, and it takes her a few tries to scoop up a chunk of meat and bring it to her mouth. When the hot, salty soup touches her bruised lip, she lets the meat fall down back into the bowl as she flinches back. She's doesn't look up to meet his eyes. She wipes some soup away from her chin and tries again.

 

Daud sighs. "Lizzy—"

 

"Don't you  _dare_ ," she snarls. "I can eat on my own."

 

He rolls his eyes and raises his hands with a shrug as he leans back. "Your pride will get you killed one day," he mutters and shakes his head.

 

"Look who's talking." Lizzy is trying to drink directly from the bowl now, but the soup is too hot and the bowl too heavy for her weakened arms. It's painful to watch, and Daud feels his patience dwindle. She'll starve before she gets the soup eaten by herself.

 

"I don't have all day," he grumbles, raising himself up just to sit down on her bed and take the bowl from her hands. She snarls at him but her protest is weak, and he waves the filled spoon around before her mouth. "Open up. I have better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself."

 

"I'll remember this, Daud," Lizzy says, but she opens her mouth.

 

Daud pushes the spoon in, a little rough to tell her that he's not having any of her shit today.  "Yeah yeah," he mutters, filling another spoonful as she swallows carefully. "I'm sorry for saving your life. I don't know why I keep doing it."

 

He hears her snicker. "Because you love me, you stupid idiot."

 

Daud looks up from the bowl. Lizzy has whale meat pushed into her cheek and spoke with her mouth full, grease on her lips. She's bandaged and filthy and her head is shaven and tattooed and she has as many scars running through her face as he. She's as ugly and corrupted as everyone in Dunwall.

 

She raises her eyebrows as she is chewing and watching him as he stares at her. Neither of them says anything. Lizzy swallows and licks her lips.

 

Finally, Daud rolls his eyes, raising the spoon up to her lips again. "Don't flatter yourself," he mutters. Her reply is an amused, airy huff through her nose as she lets him feed her.


	2. in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the porn commence!

Daud is a private man and he doesn't like the openness of the Undine. Lizzy scowls and looks at him like he's crazy, but gives in to the demand to look for somewhere more secluded. Daud finds them an abandoned apartment a few floors above the riverfront that nobody will be able to follow them to. The mattress looks clean enough, too. Blinking them up makes Lizzy giddy with the power of the Void swallowing her, and she's playful and in a good mood again when they start kissing and undressing. Daud follows her tattoos with his lips, and Lizzy burrows her hand deep in his hair until she can tug at the roots.

She is soft and wet when he pushes inside her. "You know, for someone with a face as ugly as yours, you really have a nice cock," she teases, huffing a delightfully sensual little noise as he catches his weight on his arms next to her. Daud gets comfortable, and she wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her heels against the small of his back.

"Yeah? Too bad I can't say the same about you." He can see her face twitch into a frown, her lips pursed with offense, and grins. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me," he adds, closing her mouth in a kiss before she can protest. She bites instead, and he chuckles into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

He should have known better than to offend Lizzy Stride, even playfully as it was.

 

She brings up the idea the next time they see each other, when money passes between them for a favor and Lizzy provides Daud with two crates of fresh food that was intended for the Estate District.

Daud looks at her with disbelief and shakes his head, muttering that she's clearly gone mad. Lizzy laughs and tells him it's a compliment more than anything.

 

She asks a second time the next time they meet, wiping blood off her hook while Daud goes through the corpses to look for coin and elixir. He looks up at her and frowns and shakes his head. She smiles at him and shrugs. "Have I ever disappointed you?" she asks, and he rolls his eyes and turns his back to her. But still they find themselves against a wall later, alone and in the dark, and the way Lizzy has wrapped her fingers around Daud's cock, squeezing the head until he sighs into her mouth, is more of an answer than his ever-distant attitude. "Let me do this for you, Daud," she says sweetly. "You have no idea how much they make you pay for this kind of service down at the Golden Cat."

 

"You're right, I don't," he replies, hips stuttering into her grip. She pulls away, and he follows her. "Lizzy," he snarls, and there is an underlying plea in his voice.

 

"I don't know Daud, you never let _me_ have any fun," she teases with a exaggerated sigh, her thumb tapping the frenulum until Daud groans behind clasped teeth. She laughs at him.

 

She gets him to give in by the fifth time.

 

She's usually the one to start things, because despite his job he's far from being physical. Daud is reserved and scarcely bothers to pay attention to what his body tells him. Lizzy likes to make him. She has jerked him off before plenty of times, enjoying the way Daud bites down on the noises he wants to make, as if he's surprised he's capable of them, and Lizzy is trying to coax every single one out of him anyway. She enjoys playing with him, breaking down the walls and the stoic demeanor. She likes getting underneath his skin, digging and twisting.

 

And she's really done it this time. What she's doing now is a whole new level of making the Knife of Dunwall crumble. Now, his cock is hard against his stomach, skin tight and veins throbbing and the head leaking clear precum. It's truly a sight to behold. His right leg is hoisted up under her grip, his face and chest red with a blush that makes even the most faded of his scars burn bright. He's clinging to the sheets, and she feels his legs kick with every other of her movements.

"Fuck," he groans. Lizzy watches his Adam's apple bob as he tries to control his breathing. "Lizzy..."

 

"Yes, Daud?" she asks, but he doesn't answer. She doesn't think it was important, anyway. She renews her grip on his thighs. Fucking people is harder than she imagined it to be, but Daud is clearly enjoying it despite her trying this for the first time.

 

She's slipped her fingers into him before this, and although he never told her she's sure that he never let anyone else do that, and it's so sweet to even consider this. Lizzy is neither exclusive nor attached to the idea of romance, but she values what they have together, and the opinion Daud holds of her. The toy she's using on him isn't overly big, and Daud went a little pale in the face anyway when she first presented it to him proudly. But even Lizzy Stride knows when the joking stops, and with the intent to do this again she doesn't want to scare him away too soon. She's pampering him.

 

And honestly, the feeling of power it gives _her_ is incredible. It doesn't matter that Daud is getting all the attention, Lizzy can feel her inner muscles twitch and contract, hungry to be filled. She feels warm fluid run out of her and seep into the harness, making her squirm and her hips stutter. Her twitching makes Daud jump, her every movement transmitted to him through the artificial cock strapped to her hips. She's sweating with the extended effort.

 

Daud doesn't look any better. The precum seeps from his cock in a thin, clear thread, pooling on his stomach. She can see sweat glistening on his forehead, running down the temple. It's collecting in the burrow between his collarbones. She wants to lean in and lick the salt from his quivering throat, feel his throbbing pulse under her tongue. They'll have a lot of cleaning up to do. It's wonderfully messy. She already knows he will complain about it when they're done. 

 

Daud is pressing his hands against the headboard now, trying to get some leverage against the thrusts she forces on him and she watches his knuckles turn white. She knows he must desperately want to reach down and stroke himself to completion. But Lizzy hasn't allowed it, and Daud has wonderful manners for a man of his reputation. He's clay in her hands that she can form to her liking.

 

He's already agreed to this. Next time she'll ask if she can wrap his belt around his neck too, watch him turn purple as she fucks him into oblivion.

"Lizzy," he chokes out. She watches, waiting if there's gonna be anything more, but that seems to be it. No complaints, just soft pleading. His lack of words is endearing, really."Not yet," she says. To her own surprise it comes out more as a coo than a snicker.

Daud seems to notice it as well. He looks up at her, and the pale grey of his irises reflects the light of the whale oil lamps, making them shine warm, bright aquamarine. Lizzy grins. "You look good like this, Daud," she teases, and he grinds his teeth to swallow either complaint or moan, or both. "I could really do this more often," she adds, dipping her head forward to press a kiss to his knee.

This time, he can't bite back on a groan when she moves, and his eyes flutter shut again. She watches his cock twitch. He's so close. She leans further in, aiming for a kiss to his mouth this time, but he jerks his hips up and hisses. Lizzy hears the discomfort and backs away.

 

"Sorry luv," she murmurs, nuzzling her cheek against his knee comfortingly. "Looks like cuddling with this thing is not gonna happen."

Daud grunts and relaxes back into the bed, half a grin in the corner of his mouth, eyes narrowing. Mixed with his pleasure-ridden look, Lizzy feels her heart ache a little. "If you ever let me come I'll cuddle you for as long as you want," he says. His voice is lower than usual, flirty even, rumbling through her chest and raising the hair on her arms. She closes her eyes for a moment to compose herself, and when she looks up again, he is still staring at her, still a calm, knowing smile on his lips. Lizzy ignores the hot wave running through her body that makes her shiver." _If_ ," she stresses.

 

Daud chuckles, but the sound ends in another low moan when she thrusts her hips forward again, pushing the cock deeper into him. Hitting his prostate isn't easy, but this time she seems to have found the right angle, because Daud writhes, leg kicking up as he heaves out a few garbled expletives. Lizzy repeats the movement curiously, and she can see the muscles in his thighs tighten and his stomach quiver. His face and shoulders have turned a quite charming shade of red.

 

"Amazing," she mutters as she watches him, her hands grabbing around his hips now to steady herself and let her own sway back and forth. Daud tenses up beneath her, his whole body going rigid. His mouth opens. All this, and she isn't even touching him. It sends a hot shiver down her spine, pooling in her stomach. She tries not to think of the bittersweet ache that comes with it, watching instead how the muscles of his stomach move as he breathes. 

 

Daud makes a delightful noise that catches in his throat, and he raises his hands to her to grab around her arms, his grip tense and nails digging into her skin. For a moment, Lizzy is painfully aware of everything around them, their heavy breathing and the sounds they make, the smell of their fucking, the creaking of the old bedframe and the soft humming of the whale oil lamps. Daud is staring at her, but she can't tell he's not seeing her anymore. Lizzy smiles and sighs his name, and Daud shudders and holds on to her as he spills himself over his stomach. 

 

She watches him shudder and twitch through his orgasm, cum running into the ripples between his muscles with every heave of his stomach. Daud's hands relax around her arms and he sinks back into the mattress, all tension leaving his body. Lizzy makes use of his fatigued state and carefully slips out of him, not without giving the side of his ass a gentle pat. Daud's skin is still slick with lubricant; they _really_ made a mess. It's all over her and the mattress, too. Lizzy stares between them and grins.

 

"What are you so happy about?" Daud's voice is soft and hoarse. He looks at her as he wipes the sweat and a few loose hairs from his forehead. His eyes are cool and grey again.

 

She flashes him her teeth. "Look at you, master assassin," she says. "You liked it."

 

Daud grunts and grabs the blanket to wipe himself clean. Lizzy would have loved to play a little and paint a few horrible things to his flushed skin, but she knows she already got away with a lot for tonight. Next time maybe.

 

Like so often, Daud's silence is his own way of answering. He carefully moves a little, and Lizzy pretends not to watch him as she unbuckles the harness from her hips. The leather was warm on her skin and removing it exposes her to cold air that makes her shiver. She's still feeling warm and on edge as she tosses the harness to the floor. 

 

"You look like you liked it, too," she hears Daud say, and she looks up. He has his temple leaned against his knuckles and watches her. He has regained his composure quickly and is back to being silent and observant. She purses her lips at him, but before she can answer, he tilts his head a little to the side, indicating the space next to him. "Come here," he beckons. "Looks like I won't be doing much walking for tonight, might as well make it worth it."

 

She snickers and pounces him, earning a muffled grunt before she closes his mouth with her own.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this ship "Lizzaud" and I will go down with it if I have to. Follow me, if you dare. 
> 
> Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhUSVoDtQac) for my stupid cheesy ship song.


End file.
